A Gentle Love
by renegadewriter8
Summary: A small scene where our favorite black and whites cherish each other.   WARNING: SLASH Don't like, keep scrolling down.


Kyaaaa my first interface scene! *is embarrassed and hides under the covers*

Okay, this scene came to me at an really inappropriate time but i had to write it! Please be nice with the comments! Oh and yes, Jazz _is_ taller than Prowl because I want to.

**Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The doors to the room hissed open. Two bots stumbled inside, one guiding the other following. They didn't bother turning on the lights, they knew where they had to go and how to get there. They headed towards the berth, their legs tangled while servos roamed freely over every inch they could reach. Pants and moans left them both as they danced towards their goal.

Finally, _finally_, the reached their destination and the taller of the two turned them just before they fell on the soft material so the other wouldn't hurt his doorwings with the impact. Just a small gesture was not lost and the doorwinger captured the visored mech's lips with desperate need.

"Jazz, ugh"

Jazz ran his servo over the twitching doorwings, sending soft magnetic pulses. He was rewarded with an arching back and a lustful moan. The other's servos ran up the sides of the saboteur, one servo going under his bumper to tease the sensitive circuits there while one came up to play with the mech's horns.

"Ahh Prowl, right there agg" Again his lips were claimed and Jazz didn't waste any time, running his glossa over his lover's lips, nipping at the lower one, begging for entrance.

Allowing it, a small battle began for dominance, one that was won by Jazz. The saboteur had his fingers in the delicate circuitry running through Prowl's doorwings causing the mech to moan into the kiss wantonly and lose the will to fight.

After he was able to think clearly, Prowl parted panting and glared down at his lover. "Cheater."

A cheeky grin was plastered on the saboteurs faceplates. "Like ya care."

Before he could respond, Prowl found himself being flipped over, his lover taking care to lay him carefully on his bak mindful of his precious doorwings. The tactician mewled at the change and his servos came up to trace his lovers faceplates as he was straddled.

Jazz stopped his ministrations and looked down at his lover. He loved seeing Prowl like this, without his mask, free of the weight of being the Autbot's SIC, free of having to pretend to not be hurt by the ever growing insults from the rank.

He couldn't but marvel at the beauty under him. With his mask, Prowl was attractive and mysterious, maybe even a tad bit exotic. With out it, he was perfection.

Prowl also stilled, aware that his lover wanted to take his time. He rested his servos on the saboteur's thighs, running them up and down over them soothingly. Jazz moaned and ran his own servos over his lover's chassis. Both their cooling fans had come online as they battled to cool the heating frames. Not that the mechs cared at that point. Jazz's servos ran from Prowl's chassis, down to teas under his bumper, to rub over his abdomen and to still over his lover's heated cod piece.

The tactician moaned all the way, doing his best to please his lover by massaging the wires around his waist. Jazz groaned at the relief he felt and at the heat accumulating behind his panel.

He rubbed the cod piece and leaned down to suck on his lover's neck.

"Open up love." He whispered huskily into his neck.

Groaning, the panel slid open revealing what had only been showed to one mech and one mech alone. Jazz.

This small fact never failed to make Jazz smile stupidly. How could such a beauty, both in body and soul, not have been cherished before? He wasn't complaining though, extremely content on being the first yet always aware of what a lonely existence the other must have led.

Shaking his head to clear it of dark thoughts, he ran one finger over the rim of his lover's valve. Prowl groaned and grabbed Jazz's arms to keep himself anchored to the real world.

Jazz took great care of his lover, massaging the rim and sending small pulses through his palm to further stimulate the sensitive valve.

"Aahhh, Jazz please. Stop nahhhhh teasiiiiing!" Prowl tried to thrust his hips upwards but Jazz's other servo kept him in place.

He stopped altogether and leveled his face with his lover's grinning. "Ya sure ya want this?" He asked at the same time that he buried one finger inside the valve. The mech under him arched his back in pleasure, mouth hanging open as a long moan accompanied the penetration.

All Prowl could do was nod fiercely.

"Really? Ah don't know ya don't seem too certain." Smirked the saboteur as he added a second finger.

"Jazz! Fraaaaaaag ahhh." Jazz secretly loved it when he made his lover curse. He also loved making the lecture master speechless.

He started scissoring gently, always mindful of how sensitive his mate's valve was. It had surprised him to learn that apparently, not only a Praxian's doorwings were sensitive, but so was their frames and specially their interface equipment. Even when they interfaced roughly, Jazz took great care to prepare his lover so as to not hurt him.

Jazz's visor was dark with arousal and it was taking all his will power not to pound into the mech under him, the warmth and pressure around his fingers was not helping.

As Prowl's grip on his arms tightened, he inserted a third finger, thrusting in and out trying to activate as many sensors as he could before his official welcome. The tactician let out small kitty like gasps and moans that did more to Jazz than anything else. Even his engine was purring.

"Mmmm, how Ah wish ya could see yourself." Jazz commented, voice deep and husky. "Ah'm surprised Ah didn't overload on the spot the first time Ah saw ya like this." He whispered.

The movement of his fingers stopped, making Prowl groan in disappointment. He looked up through hazy optics to stare at his lover. His chassis came up and down quickly in a need to get cool air into his systems.

"Jazz?" He called.

The saboteur leaned down gently and place an equally gentle kiss on his lips. The chaste kiss was full of love and adoration and Prowl couldn't help but groan as he wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck.

Jazz supported himself over his lover with one servo, while the one that had been preparing Prowl's valve came to rub at his own panel, the pressure behind it becoming unbearable. With a gasp of relief as his panel opened, a gasp that was drowned by Prowl's mouth, he grabbed his hard spike and pumped a few long strokes.

"Jazz, please." Whimpered Prowl, desperately wanting to feel his lover inside him.

"Patience love, don't wanna hurt'cha." Their first interface had been a bit painful for the dooriwnger, both because he still had his seal and because Jazz had not been aware of how sensitive Prowl's valve was at the time. He was _not_ repeating that mistake again.

Guiding the tip of his spike, he teased the rim of his lover's valve before shifting into a more comfortable position. Eager, Prowl bent his legs, knees rubbing at Jazz's hips earning a moan.

Finally satisfied that Prowl was well prepared, Jazz slid his spike into the valve slowly, gasping at the pressure that received him. Prowl clawed at Jazz's back and thrust his hips up to meet the rest of his lover. The forceful move made him hiss a bit at the slight burn he felt but the tactician didn't seem to care. Jazz on the other servo frowned disapprovingly and slowed even more his movements.

"Jazz, I'm not going to break!" Prowl snapped. He needed Jazz, he needed him to pound into him, he needed to be taken, he needed it _now_!

Jazz smirked but still went slowly, thrusting gently. Even if Prowl demanded that he take him, Jazz could feel how tense he was and would not go any faster or harder until that tenseness was gone.

After an agonizing moment for both of them, Prowl finally relaxed and Jazz gave a test thrust. Prowl moaned encouringly.

Gaining courage and starting to lose his processor to the blinding pleasure, Jazz upped his speed, thrusting harder. The tactician moaned wantonly, his legs automatically coming up to wrap around his lover's waist allowing for deeper penetration, as he was no longer able to think lucidly. All he could do was cling onto his lover as he bounced with each thrust.

"Ahh Jazz, Jazz!"

"Prowl, mine, _mine_!" Growled the saboteur as his visor glowed in fierce protectiveness. Prowl was his, and Primus pity he mech that dared to try to claim what was his!

Both could already feel their overload coming, creeping on them and neither wanted to let this end, no matter how much they needed to overload.

"Ahh, nahh Jazz!" The saboteur ran one servo over the armor hiding Prowl's spark chamber using magnetic pulses to reach and stimulate his spark.

The tactician gasped and tried to let one of his servos around Jazz's neck let go to reciprocate. But Jazz would have none of that.

"Shhh, don't worry baby this is all fer ya tonight. Enjoy." He panted, thrusting harder and faster.

He increased the pulses and it was all Prowl needed to overload. He came with a silent scream, his arms tightening around his lover and arched back locking in place as his valved tightened almost painfully around Jazz's spike.

Jazz let out a gasp of pleasure and thrust a few more times before coming inside his lover. As Prowl came down his high he fell back on the berth panting.

Slowly, Jazz slid from Prowl's valve and slid his cover back into place. Letting himself drop beside his lover, it took both of them a few minutes to cycle air.

After a while, Jazz turned and embraced his lover as Prowl snuggled into the warm chassis.

"Love you Jazz."

"Love ya too."

They both fell into recharge at the same time, both with a content smile on there face.

* * *

*is still hiding* So, you like? =w=

Hmm, don't know where the idea to make Prowl hyper sensitive came from but it just gave me so much more ideas.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
